Surprise me
by Welly
Summary: Sara dies. Homicide or suicide?


Title: Surprise me Author: Welly Fandom: CSI Pairings: Greg and Sara Spoilers: No Series-sequel: No Archive? feel free Diclaimer: I own nothing. NOTHING Summary: Sara dies. Is it a homicide or a suicide?

INTRODUCTION

"Sara, we need to talk," said Greg, curling up on the sofa next to his lover.  
"What's up?" asked Sara innocently.  
"I found these," said Greg, taking out a bottle of pills. "Why didn't you tell me you're on anti-depressants"  
"I don't know," said Sara.  
"How long have you been on them?" asked Greg.  
"A few months," said Sara.  
"And are they helping?" asked Greg.  
Sara nodded.  
"Sara, I'm sorry if I've ever done anything to make you depressed," said Greg.  
"It's not you," said Sara, putting her hand on Greg's cheek. "It's just everything gets a bit too much sometimes"  
"Uh huh," said Greg. "But I want you to know that I'm here, if you want to talk. You're going to get through this"  
"Mm hmm," said Sara.  
"I mean it," said Greg. "Let me take you out to dinner"  
"Why?" asked Sara.  
"I want to do something for you," said Greg. "I know it won't make you better, but it might at least make you feel less bad about yourself for a few hours"  
"I'd like that," said Sara, smiling.  
"I'll go get changed," said Greg, kissing Sara. "Where do you want to go"  
"Surprise me," said Sara. "But remember, no alcohol"  
"I know," said Greg. "No alcohol."

SCENE 1- GREG AND SARA'S HOUSE

"Thank you for tonight," said Sara. She and Greg were curled up in bed together, cuddling.  
"That's alright," said Greg. "I just want to make you happy"  
"You do make me happy," said Sara. "When I'm with you, I am so incredibly happy. You're my life, when I'm with you, I can see a way through this. I know that I'm safe with you"  
"Yeah," said Greg. "Sara, I love you so much"  
"I love you too," said Sara.  
"I wish I didn't have to go into work tomorrow," said Greg, running his fingers down Sara's side. "I wish I could stay here with you on your day off"  
"I'll be fine," said Sara. "I'm looking forward to having some peace and quiet to myself"  
"Uh huh," said Greg.

SCENE 2- GREG AND SARA'S HOUSE

"See you tomorrow," said Nick, as Greg unlocked his car. The young tech was looking forward to going home to Sara. He'd missed her, even though they'd only been apart for 16 hours. Greg drove home, and opened the front door to the building. He smiled at the doorman, and went up to the third floor, the apartment where he and Sara were living. The door was already slightly opened, and so Greg put his keys back in his pocket, and went in. He pulled off his shoes, and chucked them in the corner. He hung up his coat, and went into the living room. "Sara?" Greg looked around, she wasn't in the room. Greg went into the kitchen. She wasn't their either. "Sara!" Greg was becoming slightly worried. He went into the bedroom, in case Sara had had some romantic plans for when he came back from the lab. Sara was on the bed, dead. Greg screamed. Sara was extremely white, and there was a pool of blood around her. A knife was lying in this pool. Sara's wrists had been slashed. Greg screamed again, and cried. He was in shock. How could Sara kill herself? Why would she do it? Why now? What had Greg done wrong? Greg leant down next to Sara, and brushed her hair out of her face. Her eyes were staring up, seeming to make eye contact with Greg. Greg closed her eyes, and she looked so peaceful. Greg touched Sara's hand. There was a single slash mark along her wrist. Greg felt sick, he rushed to the bathroom and threw up.

SCENE 3- GREG AND SARA'S HOUSE

The buzzer rang, and Greg answered it. "Hello"  
"Greg, it's me," said Grissom.  
"Hang on," said Greg. He pressed a button, and the door opened for Grissom. A few seconds later, there was a knock on Greg's front door. "It's open," said Greg. The door opened, and Grissom stepped in. "Greg"  
Greg nodded politely, and sat down on the sofa. He burst into tears.  
"Hey," said Grissom, putting his hand on Greg's shoulder. "Why?" asked Greg. "I don't understand why"  
"I don't know why," said Grissom.  
"I mean, she was on anti-depressants. She was depressed," said Greg. "I can accept that. But she wan't suicidal. She just wasn't"  
"I know," said Grissom. "But we're going to find out what happened, okay"  
Greg nodded, weakly.  
"She in the bedroom?" asked David politely.  
Greg nodded.  
"Okay, thanks," said David. Greg watched the coroner dissappear, and then turned back to Grissom.  
"Can you tell me about when you found her?" asked Grissom.  
"I, er, I came home from the lab," said Greg. "I found her in the bedroom, lying on the bed"  
"Greg, you're covered in blood," said Grissom.  
Greg looked at his hands. "I, er, touched her"  
"Did you move her?" asked Grissom.  
"I, er"  
"I need to know," said Grissom. "You're not in trouble"  
"I brushed her hair out of her face," said Greg, "and I closed her eyes. She was just staring upwards. It was so scary. I didn't want her to see the horror"  
"I know," said Grissom. "I'm going to need your shirt though, because of the blood"  
"Okay," said Greg. He slowly undid his shirt, his hands trembling, and gave it to Grissom. "Greg, you need to wash your hands," said Grissom.  
Greg looked at his hands. They were covered in blood. Sara's blood. "That's"  
"I know," said Grissom.

SCENE 4- LAS VEGAS CRIME LAB

Greg made eye contact with Nick, and he burst into tears.  
"Hey," said Nick, wrapping his arms around Greg. "It's okay"  
Greg's knees gave out from underneath him, and he collapsed. Nick caught him, and kept him standing.  
"I can't believe she's dead," cried Greg.  
"I know," said Nick, rubbing Greg's back.

SCENE 5- LAS VEGAS CRIME LAB

"Greg," said Grissom, pulling Greg into his office. "How are you doing"  
"Okay, I guess," said Greg, shrugging his shoulders. "Can I see Sara"  
"Of course," said Grissom. "I'll take you." The two of them left Grissom's office, and went to the morgue. Sara's body had been taking to a viewing room, Grissom knew that watching Sara's body be hauled out of a fridge wouldn't be something Greg could cope with right now. They stopped outside the room, and peered in the window. Greg stepped forward as one of the coroners pulled a sheet down to reveal Sara's face. Greg gasped, and pressed his fingertips against the window. "Sara, baby." He wanted Sara to move, to give him some sign that she'd heard him, but he knew that wouldn't happen. Sara was dead, and dead people don't move. "I love you, Sara," whispered Greg. He kissed the window, and then leant his forhead against the glass. "I'll always love you"  
Grissom stood for a few seconds, and then put his hand on Greg's shoulder. "There's something you should know"  
"What?" said Greg, without moving.  
"There's no easy way to tell you this," said Grissom.  
"Tell me what?" said Greg, lifting his head away from tha glass, but leaving his fingertips in place.  
"Sara was pregnant," said Grissom.  
"Oh God!" said Greg, resting his head back against the glass. "How far along was she"  
"Six weeks," said Grissom.  
Greg said nothing.  
"Greg," said Grissom.  
"There's no way she killed herself," said Greg. "No way"  
"That's not what the evidence is saying," said Grissom.  
"Then the evidence is wrong," said Greg.  
"Greg," said Grissom.  
Greg turned around, and stared Grissom right in the eyes. "Tell me about the evidence"  
"Okay," said Grissom. "She had a single slash mark to her left wrist"  
"But isn't there usually like hesitation marks, or something?" said Greg.  
"Usually," said Grissom. "But not all the time"  
"And the cut was on her left wrist," said Greg.  
"That's right," said Grissom.  
"Then she didn't do it," said Greg.  
"What do you mean?" asked Grissom.  
"When Sara used knives, she always used her left hand. The only thing she used her right hand for was writing. That's it"  
"Maybe she used her right hand," said Grissom.  
"Maybe someone else did it," said Greg.  
"Maybe," said Greg. "We haven't got her tox report back yet"  
"So maybe someone drugged her," said Greg. "And then killed her, and made it look like a suicide"  
"Greg," said Grissom.  
"It's possible," said Greg.  
"It's not likely," said Grissom.  
"Can we just wait and see?" asked Greg.  
"Of course," said Grissom. "But don't expect anything"  
"I'm not expecting anything," said Greg. "I just want to find out the truth. If her tox report comes back negative, then I'll know that she wasn't drugged, and I'll have to accept her death as a suicide."

SCENE 6- LAS VEGAS CRIME LAB: BREAK ROOM

Greg was sat in the break room, clutching a mug of coffee, staring at the floor. Catherine came into the room, and sat down on the sofa next to Greg. She put her hand on the young tech's shoulder. "Hey Greggie"  
"Did you hear she was pregnant?" said Greg.  
"No," said Catherine.  
"Six weeks," said Greg.  
"I'm so sorry," said Catherine.  
Grissom came into the room. "Greg, you were right"  
"Huh?" said Greg.  
"She was drugged," said Grissom.  
"I told you she didn't kill herself," said Greg, quietly.  
"And I'm sorry I doubted you," said Grissom.  
"I can't believe you think that she could kill herself," said Greg. "She would never do that"  
"I'm sorry," said Grissom.  
"So what happens now?" asked Greg.  
"I'd like to go back to the scene," said Grissom.  
"When am I going to be allowed back in?" asked Greg. "I mean, it is my home"  
"A few days," said Grissom.  
"Where am I supposed to stay until then?" asked Greg.  
"You can stay with me," said Catherine.  
"Thank you," said Greg. "Gris, am I allowed back in to get some clothes"  
"I don't see why not," said Grissom. "I'm actually heading back there now, I'll give you a lift."

SCENE 7- CATHERINE'S HOUSE

Catherine was curled up on her sofa with a mug of hot chocolate. Greg came into the room.  
"Hey Greggie," said Catherine. "How was your sleep"  
"Okay," said Greg, running his fingers through his hair. "Did Grissom call yet"  
"Not yet," said Catherine.  
"Oh," said Greg.  
"I've got some coffee in the cupboard next to the cooker," said Catherine.  
"Thanks," said Greg. He made himself a mug of coffee, and then sat down in the chair opposite Catherine. "Thank you for letting me stay here"  
"That's alright," said Catherine. "You're welcome to stay as long as you need to"  
"I appreciate that," said Greg.  
The doorbell rang. Greg flinched.  
"It's just the door," said Catherine.  
"I know," said Greg, whispering. He sipped his coffee, and Catherine returned a few seconds later with Grissom. "I'll, er, go put some dinner on," said Catherine.  
"Stay," said Greg. "Please"  
"Okay," said Catherine, sitting down on the sofa. Grissom sat down in the other chair, between Greg and the door.  
"Do you know what really happened?" asked Greg.  
"Yes," said Grissom. "She was murdered"  
Greg bit his lip, and clutched his mug tighter. "Uh, what happened"  
"I spoke to the doorman," said Grissom. "Said she had a visitor about an hour before her TOD. He stayed for an hour. I got surveillance tape, and tracked this guy down. We found his alleles on the sheets, and his prints on the knife. We also found the same drug that Sara was injected with in his house"  
"Uh huh," said Greg.  
"We got him," said Grissom. "He's in jail"  
Greg said nothing.  
"Greg, I'm so sorry about Sara," said Grissom. "I really am"  
Greg put his mug down on the side table. "I really need some time to myself right now. I'll be in the spare room"  
"Okay," said Catherine. She watched Greg dissappear out the room, and turned to Grissom. "So she was murdered"  
"Yes," said Grissom. "Is he going to be okay"  
"He needs time," said Catherine. "But he'll get through this. What about you"  
"Me?" said Grissom.  
"You knew her the longest," said Catherine.  
"That's true," said Grissom. "I'll be okay," he said, biting his lip. "I should get back to the lab"  
"Call me, if you need anything," said Catherine. "Anything"  
"Just take care of Greg," said Grissom.  
"I will," said Catherine.  
Grissom left Catherine's house, climbed into his Tahoe, pulled down the street, got half way to the end, pulled over, and burst into tears.

END 


End file.
